Enter Again
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info What's the requirement to invalid the spell? Objective Go the Book and find Kelly: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Transcript Story Chat 1 Xavier: ... Magda: Are Miss Coco and Miss Kelly alright? Xavier: They are affected by the will magic in the book. Think of it like being in a trance. It's not life-threatening. Magda: When will they wake up? Xavier: I don't know. It requires the person to meet a certain condition. Since you've been going back and forth, that condition hasn't been met. You were able to return earlier because of some of the spell's effects wore off. It also leads to issues in the book's story. Magda: So it's normal to be stuck in there? Xavier: It's my fault my apprentice didn't stop you. I'll have to have him draw out a magic circle three hundred times. Magda: That won't be necessary. We're the ones who insisted on entering. Xavier: Only things you believe exist will appear in the book's world. Magda: Let me return to the story. Xavier: I'll cast a spell so you'll wake up after a certain period of time passes. Unfortunately, I'll only be applied to you. The book prevents mages from entering. Andre: Lady Ellenstein, are you here? Magda: Sir Wolf, I'm going to enter the book. Do you want to join me? Andre: ...Yes. Xavier: I'll cast the spell on you too. Story Chat 2 Andre: This place is more busy than it was last time. Magda: (I don't know where Miss Kelly is. Let's find Lord Olineaux first.) Story Chat 3 Magda: I saw a lot of stores selling bombs. Were those here before? Andre: I don't think so. — Magda: It's impressive how the statue is exquisite with its size... Lord Olineaux! Hugh: Lady Ellenstein, where had you been? It's been a long time! Magda: I've only been gone for an hour! Hugh: It's been almost a month. Is it because of the magic? Magda: Maybe. Didn't you have a lot of gems on you? Hugh: Oh, I'm trying to get rid of them. Magda: Why? Hugh: Because... Magda: The statue on the gem fell! Oh, someone caught it. Hugh: Miss Coco, did you catch it? Magda: (Huh?) — Magda: Did you pick up all the Happy Prince's gems? Coco: I've paid off the lady's one hundred coins and opened lots of bomb shops! Magda: Does this city need that many bombs... Sound from afar: (It sounds like something is exploding.) Andre: Fireworks? Coco: I can make Mandarian fireworks! Magda: Even so, taking them without permission- : That's improper : Hugh: Miss Kelly said to do it. : Magda: Why? : Hugh: She said the Happy Prince in Finsel's Fairy Tales gave all his gems away to the civilians. With his soul released from the stone, he soared into the heavens. So if I took the gems off, I could turn back. While it's rude to do it, I will ask for the Happy Prince's forgiveness later. Miss Coco still owed those one hundred coins, and I wanted to help... : Bravo! Coco: Coco is the richest person in the city now! Everyone here hasn't seen fireworks before, so I sould a lot. Someone gave me a ball invitation! Magda: To the centennial ball? Can you take us there, Miss Coco? Coco: The person said Coco can bring up to four people. We can all dance! Hugh: It's said the event was originally open to everyone. When the time was right, the area near the palace would be the ballroom. However, the dance floor is set in front of the palace. Only those with invitations can enter. Magda: It's to prevent certain people from entering. (Someone's missing...) Why are you standing so far away, Sir Wolf? Andre: It's part of my duty. Don't worry. Magda: ...Is that so? Hugh: ... I feel as if someone is pulling me. Huh? Magda: You're back to normal! Coco: Miss Kelly was right! Hugh: Everyone looks so tall now... Magda: (Lord Olineaux was getting used to looking down at people.) Do you know where Miss Kelly is? Hugh: I think she's still performing in front of the palace. Magda: Where the centennial ball will take place? Hugh: Yes. She's become the Queen's favourite dancer. Oh, the Queen is the witch we mentioned before. Magda: Really? Doesn't that also mean Miss Kelly say the witch? Hugh: When Miss Kelly was ordered to be the lading dancer of the centennial ball, the Queen, or the witch there. It's nothing too dangerous. I saw the witch every day. Coco: Because you were tall, Lord Olineaux. Magda: Is the witch a demon or a monster? Hugh: She's a young girl. Andre: Harmless yet is called a witch... There must be something bad about her. Magda: Sir Andre, don't just suddenly jump into a conversation. Andre: I understand. Magda: Since Lord Olineaux is back to normal, let's find Miss Kelly. Hugh: She's been so popular as of late and rarely talks to us. The palace is over there. Follow me. Story Chat 4 Hugh: See, Miss Kelly is dancing in the middle of a crowd. Magda: (It's so graceful and elegant, different from how miss Kelly normally is! The shoes have their own consciousness...) Kelly: That's it for today. Come back tomorrow if you want to see more. Noble C: Your dance is without match, Miss Kelly! Noble B: I wish I had a pair of red dance shoes like those... Andre: Miss Kelly was able to stop. Magda: Yes. It's different from Miss Elizabeth who danced all the time. Coco: Miss Kelly! Magda: Why are the guards making a path for her? Hugh: Without them, she'd be always surrounded by people. Coco: Merchants would also get in my way. Magda: Really? Kelly: Lady Ellenstein, where have you been? Magda: I just left for only a little bit. Can we talk? Kelly: Here isn't good. How about we go to my place? Hugh: Miss Kelly lives in the palace now. I always wondered what it was like inside when I was the Happy Prince. Kelly: I'm honoured you felt that way. Guards, escort us back. Magda: Sir Wolf, over here! Don't raise the guards' suspicions! Andre: I thought I was perfectly hidden, but you found me. — Magda: So that's what we know thanks to Sir Xavier. Kelly: Do you have any ideas on what the condition could be? Magda: The centennial ball. Everything seems to point towards it. The woman who wanted to attend it, her granddaughter who was a dancer for the witch, and the red shoes... The frog in the well who claimed to be a prince might also be involved. Kelly: Right. There's also the invitation Miss Coco received. Hugh: There's also the Queen. She must have a reason for hosting it. Magda: That's true. Before the ball starts, we should gather more information and prepare. Kelly: Speaking of which, I've heard a lot about the Queen when I was her dancer. Her name is Erona. She entered the palace and imprisoned the King, the previous Queen, and anyone who was against her. Not even a soldier can stand up to her. She wants revenge on the King's ancestor who made her enter a one hundred year slumber. She's going to declare the start of a revolution at the ball. Magda: What kind of revolution would that be? Kelly: I don't know. For any country, changing the ruler is important. Andre: Making soldiers unable to approach her... She's strong. Hugh: She hasn't killed anyone and kicked out the monsters who made the Happy Prince. Maybe she's not so bad. Magda: You've collected a lot of information. Kelly: Of course. I love all kinds of gossip, good or bad. Even the Red Shoes had to give up. Magda: Did you use your obsession with gossip to supress the shoes' curse? Kelly: It's easy! Magda: I see. I don't know when I'll leave, but please continue preparing for the ball. Hugh: Leave it to us. Magda: (My surroundings are starting to spin.) Story Chat 5 Magda: I feel sick... Xavier: It's normal for this to happen. Please relax. Magda: Sir Wolf, are you awake? Andre: Yes. Magda: Sir Xavier, I've learned a lot about the world. It all connects to the centennial ball. That must be how we lift the spell. Xavier: The spell will end once you fulfill the condition. Be careful. Magda: We'll try our best. Mr. Black Shadow is very quiet today. Black Shadow: This spell is- #$@% Xavier: I don't need him to interrupt us when we're in a situation like this. Andre: I have an idea. Please let me return to the book at once. Magda: Is it okay to travel back and forth so often? Xavier: It's nothing. Do it, Sir Wolf! Category:Favor Quests Category:Dark Fairytale Event Category:Transcript